Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh A Sequel
by RevSue
Summary: When Nanny's fiance comes to claim her hand in marriage it raises some doubts for both Nanny and her Professor


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

CHOLMONDELEY FEATHERSTONEHAUGH -- A SEQUEL

As Prudence burst into tears and ran away, Butch and Hal after her, Nanny came down the last couple of stairs, a troubled look on her face. "Oh dear," she said, "I shouldn't have tried on the dress, Professor." She looked worriedly after the children.

"Of course you should have! Prudence has to learn to accept reality. Everyone has to lead her own life."The Professor's protest sounded almost a little strangled as he continued to gaze at her, dressed as she was in her wedding finery. He had thought, and had just said as sincerely as he could manage past the lump in his throat, that the dress was absolutely beautiful. His next thought, unspoken, was that SHE was completely enchanting wearing it! Out of nowhere had come the wish that he be the one for whom she would be wearing the wedding dress!

"That's an ideal that isn't always easily achieved, Professor." Nanny said softly, staring up at him. She loved Cholmondeley very dearly, but suddenly she was not sure she could bear to leave the Everetts. She saw the regret for her imminent departure in the Professor's eyes, but when she sensed his growing attraction and desire for the first time, and realized it had been building for a while, unnoticed by either one of them, she picked up her skirts, whirled around and fled up the stairs.

Reaching her room, she escaped inside, shutting the door behind herself, and leaned upon it, taking a few rapid, deep breaths. What was she to do? As the days of Cholmondeley's visit had progressed, it had became more and more obvious to Nanny that her attempts to wean herself away from the Everetts were not working well at all. She just could not face the very real possibility that she would never see them again. She would never see the children grow up, and that was very painful. This had never happened to her before; in all the charges she had had, not once had she been inclined to linger a moment past her time. She found that she was bitterly torn between an long-anticipated life as Cholmondeley's wife, and an admittedly short-term stay as nanny to Hal, Butch and Prudence.There was also the Professor himself to consider. He haunted her nights, stirring feelings inside her that were as confusing as they were powerful. It was absurd; they hadn't exchanged so much as a single kiss, yet she found herself drawn more and more to him. She tried to tell herself that she was deeply in love with Cholmondeley, and it was mere desire, or even infatuation that she felt for Professor Everett, but in her heart she feared it was a great deal more.

Pulling herself together as best she can, she walked over to her bureau as she pulled the pins out of the headpiece of the veil, thinking about the incredibly sad look on Prudence's face as the child said last night, "and a nanny who lived with them for a while, and then went away." How had this happened? How had this family gotten so thoroughly entwined in her heartstrings?

Cholmondeley had been a part of her life forever, since their families were very close to say nothing of the two of them. Of course, that's just the way things were where they were from. He was the boy next door, their parents were inextricably linked. He had encouraged her to travel and do the work she loved much as he himself had done, telling her he would wait as long as necessary for her. She loved him! Of course she loved him ... very, very much. Her parents had covenanted with his parents the day of her birth and both she and Cholmondeley had grown up loving each other and knowing they would confirm the covenant ... sometime. Was the time now? She WAS leading her own life, wasn't she? Was she marrying Cholmondeley simply because it had already been arranged, or did she really want to marry him? Were these sudden doubts all simply pre-marital jitters? She found herself longing for her mother's advice.

Suddenly she caught sight of a folded piece of notepaper in the box which had held the wedding dress. Picking it up, she unfolded it, and realized it was in her mother's handwriting:

'Dearest daughter, a wise parent can only hope to

guide a beloved child. When the time comes for you

to wear this gown, Cholmondeley understands the

choice is yours, for you alone will know what is truly

in your heart. Follow it with our love.'

Relief flooded through her. Here was the answer! Her mother had anticipated the mixed feelings she would be experiencing, and had done what she could to alleviate the situation. Nanny read the note over again. The choice was hers, for she alone knew what was truly in her heart. But did she? Dare she face reality? WOULD Cholmondeley understand her choice, that she just could not leave right now? She suddenly realized how true that really was. She couldn't leave California, couldn't leave the Everett family, not right now. Her heart constricted as she realized how hurt Cholmondeley could be, assuming he felt as deeply as he had been saying. Perhaps, just perhaps, it would be more his pride than his heart to feel the pain, however? No matter; Nanny may not know for sure what the future might hold here, but she was going to stay. She would follow what was in her heart, and her heart was telling her she simply must remain here, with the Everetts.

A knock came at the door, even as a slight, relieved smile spread across her face. "Come in, Professor." she said quietly.

He opened the door, and saw her standing by her mirror, holding a letter in her hand. She turned to face him fully, a calm expression on her face. Leaning into the room, trying to smile, he said, "I...uh...I just thought you'd like to know that with the help of one of your favourite prescriptions, chocolate cake and milk, Prudence is going to be just fine."

"I have a feeling we're ALL going to be fine." Phoebe smiled her warm smile fully at him.

"I...I don't think I know exactly what that means?" he came further into the room, a puzzled expression on his face.

"It means I'm going to STAY, Professor." she said. "It means my parents also knew that everyone has to live her own life."

Now his smile spread further across his face, and he could not contain his relief. Then he thought of the other man, expecting to come after supper tonight to see Nanny again, expecting to hear her answer as to when the marriage would take place. He spared only a little pity for Chumley, since the man's prescient conversations had annoyed him. Chumley probably already knew that Nanny wouldn't be going with him this time, unless she was as impossible for even Chumley to 'read' as she was for himself!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Cholmondeley put on his hat and coat in preparation for leaving, he smiled at Nanny's rather woebegone face. "Cheer up, Phoebe, my love. Things will look brighter in the morning, you'll see."

"Oh, Cholmondeley, I've missed you so, and I never really knew it!" she sighed. They walked out the back door, her arm linked in his.

"I knew you weren't quite ready for marriage, when I saw what leaving this family would mean." Cholmondeley said.

"You are a dear man. Any woman would be proud to be the wife of Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh!" Nanny assured him, with the same words she had used to the Professor almost a week earlier.

"Bye bye, Nanny." he gave her a quick salute on the lips, then was gone, turning up his coat collar against the rain which began to pelt down after a rumble of thunder.

Nanny smiled, having forgotten his quirk that caused this strange weather phenomenon when he left. She stood for a moment letting the rain beat away some of her confusion and tension. Then she heard the upstairs window open.

Turning, she saw the Professor leaning out. "Nanny! I think the tree frogs say it's raining." he called.

"Professor, Cholmondeley and I have had our little talk. And I'm afraid you're stuck with me for at least another year!" she called back to him.

"Then you'd better come in out of the rain! Who wants a Nanny with a blooming cold in her nose?" He sounded annoyed, but she could hear the pleasure in his voice, and felt the relief flooding from him.

"Exactly, Professor! Exactly!" she laughed, and hurried in.

Waldo met her with an exuberant welcome back, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, Waldo, it's so good to be here and know I'm needed and ... and wanted here!"T

hen she stood up, hearing footsteps, and the Professor stepped into the laundry room. He looked her up and down, and just as she realized that her blouse was almost transparent when wet, he smiled at her and said, "I must say, Nanny, now I REALLY don't feel much like your father!"

Nanny crossed her arms over her breasts self-consciously. She should have thought of this, she scolded herself inwardly. Was Mars STILL passing through Aquarius and throwing her into a tizzy? Or was it Cholmondeley ... or perhaps just the Professor himself?

"Your stars proved right again, Miss Figalilly," the Professor changed the subject, and his gaze remained steady on hers. "However, this time it wasn't the gentleman's "wedding out of the blue" ... but your own."

"I told you I would have no control over my destiny for the next several days, didn't I, Professor Everett?" she shook her head. "Mars passing through Aquarius can be devastating! I'm actually rather fortunate nothing worse happened!" She paused for a moment, then said, "Yes, Professor, you may ask." as he opened his mouth hesitantly to ask what exactly she had said to Cholmondeley, and whether or not the engagement was still on. "Although there is no guarantee that I will answer, of course."

Rather indignantly, he said, "Is everyone in your hometown like you and Chumley?"

"I AM sorry." she truly did sound contrite.

"No, Miss Figalilly, I am sorry." he said huskily. "It really is none of my business what you told him. I'm just glad you are still here, and not there -- wherever THERE is!"

"Thank you, Professor."

"Harold. Or Hal."

"Oh, but I ..." she took an unconscious step back.

"Phoebe," he took her hands in his and drew her closer, overcoming her token resistance easily. "Please. Just once in a while, please, call me Hal. Or even Harold, so I don't think you're talking to my son! To make me feel younger, not at all like your father."

"Oh, Professor ... H - Harold ... I have never thought of you as my father!"

"I'm very glad to hear that, because I decidedly do NOT feel fatherly towards you!" Even as he said this, he handed her a towel. "Here, you're still very wet!"

She took it and dried her face. "Thank you. You are very kind."

"Kind?" he stared at her. His desire to know more about her and her erstwhile fiancé was overwhelming. So much so, he couldn't stop himself saying, "You certainly wouldn't think that if you knew the truth, Phoebe."

"The truth?" With the Professor leaning so close and studying her so intently, Nanny was suddenly aware of how dangerously masculine he looked in the soft glow of the laundry room light. Her heart raced with further anticipation when she realized his gaze had strayed from her wetly-clad body to her mouth.

"The truth that I desperately want to kiss you." His hands were on her shoulders, urging her closer, and he bent his head towards hers.

"Pro ... H-Harold, don't," she said in a voice that came out little more than a strangled whisper.

He paused with his mouth so close to hers she felt his breath against her cheek, which caused all manner of havoc to well up inside her. "Why not?" he questioned, studying her.

"Because I ... it's not right," she answered, taking a sharp, deep breath.

"What's not right about it?" His voice was rich with emotion. "Because you consider yourself engaged? I thought you sent Chumley off? What's not right about it?"

Every inch of Nanny had sparked to life, tingling with anticipation. What WAS not right about it? It would only be a touch of his lips to hers, much as Cholmondeley had done not ten minutes earlier! Yet she should not allow it. So why was she slowly swaying forward to him, her lips parting invitingly?

The slight parting of her mouth was all the encouragement he needed. Had she shown the slightest resistance, he would have respected her wishes and pulled away. But she hadn't. The ensuing kiss started out little more than a tender sampling, a gentle exploring of a woman who had slowly but surely been driving him insane with her beauty, her uncommon enthusiasm for life, her womanly 'magic'. Without forewarning, however, the moment his lips descended onto hers, he was lost to his desires and the kiss suddenly exploded into something a lot more powerful and demanding. With a passion he had forgotten he could possess, he cupped his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head so he could press his mouth more firmly against hers. Each kiss became more demanding than the last as he pulled her closer.

At first, Nanny stiffened against the overpowering onslaught of emotions, aware that this encounter was something she should never have allowed to happen. Even so, she couldn't find the strength nor the presence of mind needed to pull away. In spite of cold wet clothes soaking through to her skin, she felt a languid warmth she knew only he could create spread slowly through her body. Inwardly she realized that she had wanted him to kiss for a very long time now. She had wanted it very much indeed. Despite the very real danger, knowing she could quite easily fall in love with a man as attractive, as alluring and as thoroughly NICE as the Professor, to say nothing of the propinquity with which they found themselves, she could not pull away. If only there was some way she could make the Professor and his children a permanent part of her life, and become a permanent part of theirs! She knew, however, that that could never be.

From deep within, she found the strength to pull away from his embrace and place a restraining hand between them. "That should never have happened," she said, when she had finally recovered her emotions enough to speak, willing her body to stop trembling, then without another word, she turned and fled.

Gaining her room, she leaned back against the door again, much as she had the night before. She had not expected to react quite so strongly to the Professor's kiss; and now that she had, she was not sure how to judge the situation. What had caused her to react like that? Although she had found him attractive right from the start, she also had known that it would be impossible to fall in love with him. They were from two entirely different worlds. Surely they didn't have enough in common with each other to fall in love! And yet .. why was her heart still racing?

Pressing her eyes closed, she tried to shake the breathless feeling that held her. She must not allow herself to think about him in such a way. She had to remember that she and the Professor could never be more than ... friendly, EVER. He was her boss, for a period of time. Nothing more. Now, although it pained her, she realized that perhaps it WAS time to leave this house. She had been a new, wild creature kissing him, and given the slightest opportunity, she feared she would become that creature again. That very real possibility terrified her.

She knew it was confusion that kept her awake that night. All her life she had known what was expected of her, yet the kiss she had shared with the Professor could never be part of it. What would her parents say? What would the village say? And Cholmondeley ... what would HE think? Nanny buried her head in her pillow and wept, giving herself a chance to grieve and heal again before the morning, when she would have to carry on as if nothing had changed. After all, it hadn't really. She was still engaged to be married to Cholmondeley ... some day ...


End file.
